Why Scarves and Jumpers are Beneficial
by FluffshipIsMagic
Summary: ... Established Johnlock in which John adores Sherlock's scarf and Sherlock adores John's Jumpers and they love each other. Oneshot!


**Hey guys! Just a wee bit of fluff I wrote a long time ago... Hope you like it! **

Sherlock knew that a scarf was not the most practical thing for a consulting detective to wear. It was, in the business of catching murderers, much like handing them a gun. "Here," it said, "Just use this nice scarf conveniently tied around my neck to strangle me." However, Sherlock refused to get rid of it. The color was one of his favorites, and it kept him warm despite the London cold. The fabric was soft, something to stroke when he was thinking.

One of the best uses for his scarf was found by a certain Dr. John Watson. They were walking home from a case, one that Sherlock had solved within an hour, and Sherlock was ranting about Anderson and how he must have had his brains removed if he couldn't notice that the bruising on the neck was from hands and not a rope and how lucky everyone was that he had brought them John Watson-

"Was that a compliment?" John cut him off, grinning up at his partner.

"It is a true statement that puts you in a favorable light, yes."

John just laughed; stopping and turning to face Sherlock. "C'mere, you," he said happily, pulling on Sherlock's scarf until they were at the same level, moving forward a bit so their lips were touching.

You would think that pulling on a scarf would choke the person, but Sherlock had willingly bent down, and John had willingly reached up, so that there wasn't any discomfort at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The same warmth that spread through Sherlock every time John kissed him was there again, and the detective quickly forgot about everything else.

So, whenever John felt the need to kiss him (which was quite often), the doctor would simply tug at the scarf and Sherlock would comply. John soon became overly fond of the scarf, and whenever Sherlock had to leave him he would demand the scarf as compensation. Days later, when Sherlock would return, he would find John asleep on their bed, clutching his scarf. So it goes that both flatmates have a deep love for that dark blue scarf, and completely refuse to part with it.

* * *

John knows that jumpers aren't the most attractive thing to wear, hiding any muscles he might have and sometimes having ridiculous patterns. They also aren't incredibly practical, being hard to take off and making John incredibly hot when he has to run in them. However, John finds the warmth they provide in the cold streets of London wonderful, having gotten used to Afghanistan heat. There's also a sense of security that you get with a jumper.

However, if you were to ask him who likes his jumpers the best, he would tell you Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective. Because, quite honestly, John's love for his jumpers seems like a first grade crush compared to Sherlock's.

How this happened is a mystery to most, but not the detective. Sherlock had always appreciated John's clothing, liking the colors and the warm look it gave to him. It wasn't until he started hugging his flatmate, though, that he learned how soft the jumpers were to touch. Then, said flatmate had to go and kiss him, and Sherlock fell even more in love with the jumpers and how they felt when he clutched them. The last straw came after a very long and very cold case, sometime around December.

John was sitting by the fire, warming his hands and throwing worried looks over at his partner. "Sherlock, you'll catch a cold from over there. Come over to the fire."

"I'm fine, John. Don't worry." John looked over at his friend and sighed, standing up. "John-" Sherlock was cut off by a pair of incredibly warms arms surrounding him. Normally, Sherlock would have squirmed; wanting to prove his point, but John really was incredibly warm. He found himself being dragged over to the couch, and it took a second to get comfortable against John, who was now laying down, his arms firmly around Sherlock.

You might think this was a rather ordinary situation; they had been a couple for over a month. The thing was that Sherlock didn't cuddle. It was not something consulting detectives did; they were above it. That was all going to change now, because cuddling was probably one of the best things Sherlock had ever done. The warmth that spread through his entire body, John's soft jumper against his skin, the smell of John everywhere… Sherlock rather loved it. That's why he turned around, John's face inches away from his, and said, "I love you." John smiled, giving him a small kiss, and said, "I love you too."

Ever since that day, Sherlock and John made it a routine to cuddle on the couch after every case. Sometimes, when John was wearing an especially nice jumper, Sherlock would give him a hug and bury his face into his shoulder, and then let go and solve the case as if nothing had happened. John's jumpers seemed to have a magical ability to help Sherlock think, just like John himself. That's why you can't ever insult John's jumpers in front of Sherlock. That's also why you can't ever take them or tell him to give a few of them away. Sherlock not only requires John, but his jumpers as well in order to function properly. That's why whenever John has to leave he leaves two of his jumpers for the detective.

And so, my dear friends, goes the story of two best friends, partners in solving crime and in the romantic sense who have a deep love for each other's favorite clothing item. John loves Sherlock's scarf as Sherlock loves John jumpers, and the only thing they love more is each other.

**So... Did you like it? Hmm? Were John's jumpers fluffy enough for you? If not, and you need more fluff... You can always check out my blog: just look up Petri's Blog of Johnlock fluff. All my love! Please review for kitten hugs!**


End file.
